Seis metodos para ligar
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: Kenny se creó una meta personal desde el día en que comenzó a sentir algo por aquel chico. ¡Feliz cumpleaños IlGiovane!


XDXD Hola! otra vez mi fascinacion por parejas Crack XDXD

Este fic va dedicado a IlGiovane por su cumpleaños. Te adoro :O3 (un payasito... OK no...).

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Aqui esta :3333

* * *

**Seis métodos para ligar**

Kenny McCormick era bien conocido como "la puta" de South Park, pero otros lo conocían más por sus encantos.

Encantos con los cuales ha hecho que más de una o uno caiga rendido a sus pies.

Pero, por más que Kenny pudiese conquistar a cualquier persona, hay una que llamo totalmente su atención.

Cierto rubio tembloroso y paranoico, de ojos verdes olivo y cabello desordenado.

Kenny se creó una meta personal desde el día en que comenzó a sentir algo por aquel chico, Tweek Tweak. Lo haría aceptar sus sentimientos... por que el chico inmortal sabia que aquel pequeño paranoico sentía algo por su persona.

Y utilizaría aquellos métodos que nunca usa (jamás le fueron necesarios).

-o-o-o-o-

**1. Coquetear:**

El rubio más alto se acerco sigilosamente a Tweak, el cual sacaba libros de su casillero.

- Hola Tweky- canturreo el ojiazul mientras rodeaba los hombros de Tweek con su brazo izquierdo.

- Gah!- el cafeinomano lo golpeo con su codo en una costilla y salió corriendo.

Kenny cayó al piso y llevo su mano a la zona lastimada, llevo su vista a su amado y este detuvo su carrera al darse cuenta de a quien golpeo.

- ¡NGN! Kenny ¡perdón!- el menor se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levantarse.

- No hay problema... Tweek, fue mi culpa- era verdad, NUNCA sorprendas a Tweek de ese modo.

El ojiverde comienzo a toquetear su torso, asegurándose que todos los huesos estuvieron en su lugar.

"¡Mierda!" fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza a Kenny al sentir los toques de Tweek.

Se estaba empezando a calentar.

Tweek detuvo su "exploración" al ver el notorio sonrojo en las mejillas del inmortal, aquello le provoco un sonrojo al también.

¿Que se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso el rubio menor se le estaba insinuando a Kenny? Eso quería creer McCormick, pero lo que no sabía es que por la cabeza del cafeinomano solo se le trataba de ocurrir un método para salir de aquella situación.

Que por cierto, a los dos rubios les encantaba.

Pensó y pensó, pero como no se le ocurrió nada ingenioso, opto por lo simple.

- Ya me voy- y sin más, Tweek salió corriendo.

Kenny observo por donde se iba el chico al que trataba de conquistar y se dio cuenta... el que coqueto, fue Tweek.

**2. Ser caballeroso:**

Kenny espero el momento exacto para poder acercarse.

Y ese momento era cuando el Team al que pertenecía Tweek se dispersaba.

Lo cual acababa de pasar.

- Hola Tweek- esta vez el rubio mayor guardo distancias, no quería recibir otro golpe.

- ¡ngn! Kenny- el más bajo se alarmo por el recién llegado y empezó a temblar como es de costumbre.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- pregunto travieso, acercándose al menor y volvió a tratar de rodearlo por los hombros. Pero Tweek lo esquivo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- N-no hay problema, puedo ¡ngn! ir solo- trato de excusarse, a lo que todos los intentos eran inútiles.

- Vamos Tweeky- Kenny empezó a hacer un puchero y lo único que pudo pensar Tweek en ese momento es en lo lindo que se veía.

- Lo siento, no puedo ¡Gah! tengo que... que... hacer un trabajo en casa de Craig, adiós- y otra vez el pequeño rubio escapo.

Kenny suspiro, fastidiado y se pregunto qué excusa le pondría Tweek a Craig para que lo deje estar en su casa.

**3. Propuestas atrevidas:**

- Tweeeeek!- canturreo el rubio, corriendo hacia el cafeinomano.

- H-hola Kenny- el menor hacia todo lo posible para que no le venga su tic.

- Tweek, contesta... ¿Quieres que sea directo en lo que voy a decir?- Kenny lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro con seriedad, el más bajo solo lo miro con duda.

- Depende- su mirada de duda se volvió desconfianza.

- Sera algo que te beneficiara a ti como a mí- dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa el rubio más alto.

La mirada de desconfianza de Tweek pasó a ser una de curiosidad, con esos grandes ojos verdes, esa mirada provocaba en Kenny una gran necesidad de comérselo a besos.

- Esta ¡ngn! bien, ¿Qué es?- hablo el más bajo.

Kenny sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Hay que tener sexo- un puño directo a su cara.

El inmortal cayó al piso por el reciente golpe enviado por el cafeinomano, el cual lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado.

- Gah! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡ME PODRIA DAR SIFILIS!- otra vez, salió corriendo.

Kenny estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran esas cosas, pero de parte de Tweek, en serio dolía.

Pero no tanto como le dolía la cara.

**4. Tocamientos indebidos:**

- Hola Tweek- el rubio se acerco y nalgueo al chico paranoico.

- Gah!- Tweek volteo dispuesto a matar a aquel que lo haya manoseado.

Pero no hallo a nadie.

...

- K-Kenny, creo que la idea era que te quedaras ahí- hablo en pequeño Leopold frotando sus nudillos.

Kenny dejo de jadear para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y hablar, corrió casi la mitad del colegio en un segundo.

- Lo se... pero en el momento del toque me di cuenta... que si me quedaba... terminaba castrado- el mayor derramo lagrimas dramáticas y exageradas a lo que Butters solo rodo los ojos.

**5. Piropos:**

- Tweek ¿sabías que eres mi prisionero?- la mirada coqueta de Kenny puso aun más nervioso a Tweek.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin más, jalando sus cabellos, le iba a empezar a dar sus ataques de pánico.

- Porque estas encerrado en mi corazón- el inmortal le guiño un ojo, sintiéndose avergonzado por dentro, jamás creyó que caería tan bajo con respecto a ligar se tratara.

Tweek detuvo sus jaloneos de cabello y miro a Kenny, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Kenny abrió los ojos al ver una especie de mueca en el rostro del rubio más bajo. Y su cara enrojeció al oír las carcajadas que lanzaba Tweek.

- Eso si jajá que es... poco original- decía entre risas el cafeinomano, aunque su rostro estaba igual de rojo que el de Kenny y no necesariamente por la risa.

-...- el ojiazul no supo que mas decir, así que salió de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Que irónico, ahora el huía.

**6. Celos:**

¡ESO ES! ¿Porque nunca se le ocurrió? ¿Qué mejor que los celos para sacar el lado salvaje de una persona?

Y la forma más eficiente para que funcionen bien, es... utilizar a la persona más cercana.

- Craigyyyy- Kenny apareció detrás del pelinegro y lo abrazo de la cintura.

- ¡¿Qué coño quieres?- hablaba de forma acida el ojinegro tratando de quitar esas manos de su cintura, fallando.

- No se... como que he estado algo aburrido y se me antojo encamarme con alguien y ya que Tweek no acepta, me quedas tu- el rubio logro mover a Tucker para que quedaran de frente y miraba de reojo los vacios pasillos, preguntándose a qué hora llegaría su amado rubio.

- No me jodas - el más bajo puso una mano en su mejilla y lo empujo, aunque solo el rostro.

- ¿O qué? ¿Token me molera a golpes? puedo contra el- le sonrió travieso el rubio y trato de volver a acercarse, pero detiene su acción al oír un carraspeo.

Craig, con una mirada de burla señala a su costado y el más alto voltea a mirar, tragando duro...

Ahí, en medio del pasillo se presenciaba a Token, el cual alzaba sus mangas de forma ruda y lo miraba con ira, a su lado Clyde jugaba con un bate metálico de baseball, Kevin llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos, listo para utilizar sus técnicas de cinta negra y por último, Tweek quien tronaba sus nudillos y lo miraba con furia.

- Mierda...- susurra el rubio pervertido.

-o-o-o-o-

- Auch... hubiera preferido que me maten, ahora me duele todo el cuerpo- se quejo el inmortal, echado en una cama de enfermería.

- No te ¡ngn! quejes, que a Token le sobraban ganas de acabar ¡Gah! contigo- el rubio a su lado trataba de curar algunas heridas del lastimado cuerpo del chico que le gustaba.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Tweek vuelve a hablar.

- ¿Te gusta Craig?- pregunto el más bajo, con la mirada gacha.

Kenny lo mira incrédulo por otros segundos, para luego soltar una risilla que hace sonrojar a Tweak.

- ¿Estas celoso?- pregunto con un toque de esperanza el mayor.

El ojiverde lo pensó unos momentos, ya no valía mentir después de todo lo que paso.

Y asintió...

- ¡GAH!- grito al sentir como lo abrazaban y lo echaban en la cama.

- El no me gusta, me gustas tú- Kenny comenzó a acariciar sus desordenados cabellos creándosele un sonrojo al tener al cafeinomano en sus brazos- ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

- Yo... es que tu... eres una... una persona muy promiscua- hablo en pequeño rubio con algo de timidez, no le gustaba tratar así a Kenny.

- ¿... Y si te prometo cambiar? ¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?- Kenny puso su mejor expresión de perrito triste y a Tweek le llego sus tics.

- ...- se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿Tweeky?

- Esta bien- hablo, mirándolo a los ojos- pero ¡Gah! prométeme que solo me besaras a mí, no coquetearas con nadie, en especial Craig... y que solo tendrás sexo conmigo- lo último lo dijo con una increíble decisión.

- ¡YAIII!- festejo el inmortal plantándole un beso a Tweek.

SU Tweek.

- fin-

* * *

Lamento que el fic halla sido tan "loser" es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a esta pareja XDXD ^^U

Bueno, espero que te halla gustado y a los demas lectores tambien.

¿Reviews? Apoyan a la causa de que halla mas SUKE en South Park :333

Gracias por leer :3333

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
